


Broken

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Skyfall References, Tissue Warning, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd failed.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).



> I was asked to write, and I quote: a 'horrible, sad, gut-wrenching story'. I think this qualifies.
> 
> While I do not like giving away too much in the tags, I know some people are easily triggered by certain things, so PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!!

James clutched the bottle of whiskey to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He used to hold her like this.

Cradled in his arms, her naked body pressed against his, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Raising the bottle, he took a long drink.

He’d never hold her like that again. 

Never make love to her again.

James closed his eyes, willing the medication to work faster.

He’d failed to protect the one person he loved more than anything; his soul could not handle the pain.

Death would be life.

She’d be there.

The bottle fell to the floor.


End file.
